The present invention relates to a container. In particular, the present invention relates to a storage and display container for loose tool bits having a flip-top opening and a rotatable hang tag.
Various types of display packaging exist for displaying groups or sets of tool accessories. The packages may be displayed efficiently as stacked containers on shelves or suspended from hooks on display racks. A salable container holding lightweight, smaller items may be suspended from a hook on a display rack. Typically in these containers, a cardboard or plastic hang tag is rigidly fixed to the container or is fixedly secured to the container via shrink wrap packaging.
These types of packaging used for displaying small lots of items on display racks have several disadvantages. For example, a flexible plastic strip or fixed-position plastic hang tag may be broken or torn off during shipping, thereby preventing the package from being displayed in the intended fashion. Furthermore, to prevent theft, many small items are packaged for sale in containers or packages that are large in relation to the items contained therein. The larger packages are not efficient for the consumer to store in limited space, for example, in a tool box. In addition, the larger packages require larger mounting cards, etc. While larger packages are sometimes used, the larger packages are wasteful and attachment of a hang tag is more complex, requiring extra glue, more material, extra steps for assembly, etc. Some packages are solely designed for display of the items for sale and once opened, the purchaser can not use the sales package to store the purchased items.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display and storage container for loose tool items that enables the retailer to display the container, prevent theft of the container, and allow the purchaser to use the display package for efficient, reusable storage once the item is purchased and opened for use.